


Damian and the A Capella Cult

by cockabeetle, Kymopoleia



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, bruce wayne is an asshole, dick and jay make bad decisions, dick just wants everyone to be happy, dick started an a capella club, jason and tim is background for a while, lowkey an au inspired by pitch perfect, this is probably not gonna get finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick glances at the caller ID before answering. "Hello? This is C.U. Inthesack with Now and Later Sex hotline, how may I help you?"</p>
<p>Jason rolled his eyes. "Dickie bird, where's the birdbrain I want to talk to?"</p>
<p>"He's having a crisis. Don't live up to my name, okay?" Dick smiles a little, and holds the phone away from his ear. "Hey Dami, do you wanna talk to Jaybird?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Damian had been in college for a month or so now, and it had mostly gone well for him, other than obvious problems with his father and occasional mix-ups. He stands in the communal shower, letting the water run over him for a few seconds before he starts humming Bulletproof. Normally, he wouldn't really sing in these showers, but he was pretty sure that he was alone, so on the second verse he started to softly sing "I won't let you in again, the messages I've tried to send, my information's just not going in,"

Dick heard the singing, and couldn't help the excited grin. Whoever this kid was, he was good. He steps up behind the kid, still grinning, and joins him for the third verse. "Burning Bridges short to shore, I'll break away from something more, I'm not turned on to love until it's cheap,"

Damian had started singing the third verse, but the sudden voice behind him stuns him into silence for a moment. He starts singing again after a beat, voice lower and less confident. "Been there, done that, messed around, 'm having fun; don't put me down, I'll never let you sweep me off my feet," He glances down at the other's hands, and accidentally sees the other's penis and, oh no, what is he doing. Damian quickly looks back up, face tinted red as he coughs then goes back to singing.

Dick grins, singing along for a few minutes. "This time baby, I'll be Bulletproof." He leans against the wall, and grins wider. "You're really good."

Damian looked away. "I might. I will be busy though, I did not come to this school for its extracurriculars."

"I understand. The tryouts are at 3 on Tuesday. Good luck? See you around, uh..." Dick pauses, did this kid introduce himself...?

Damian nods after a few seconds. "I suppose. Can you please," He makes a shooing motion with his hand.

"Sure thing, kid. see you around." Dick mocks a salute, and walks back to his own stall.

As soon as Damian is sure he is alone in the stall, he sighs in relief and resumes washing himself, though too spooked to actually sing again.

Dick finishes his shower, humming Radioactive to himself. 

~o~

Damian had been in school for a while, and his first Gallery exhibition was coming up. He decided, after a few days, that he did want Bruce there to see the Mecha Birds. He waits s few more minutes though, thumb hovering over Bruce's contact nervously. Then he finally just taps it, and presses the phone to his ear.

Bruce answers after to rings. "This is Wayne. What is it?" He's working on a few different projects for the company, and didn't check the contact before answering.

"Father, this is Damian." He begins, knowing Bruce's habit of not checking who was calling him before answering. "I was wondering if you had plans on the seventeenth of next month?"

"Oh, Damian. Seventeenth of next month?" He flips through his calendar on his desk. "Hmm... I have a gala at the manor at 7. Why?"

"Well, there's a Gallery Opening that day, and quite a few of my recent pieces will be shown... I would appreciate you coming to look around, Father, if you aren't too busy with preparations for the gala?"

Bruce hums, looking over the plans. "I might have an hour or two free for lunch. Is that enough? And when are you switching majors, you know art isn't going to get you anywhere."

Damian is stung by the bluntness, but bites his tongue. "An hour or so would be just fine Father, thank you."

"Anytime, son." Bruce hangs up, going back to work.

Damian pulled the phone away from his ear before dropping it altogether, staring at it in disgust. Switch majors? Art not being able to get him anywhere? How could Bruce ignore the works that he had crafted- surely he recognized the beauty in them? Damian had crafted most of his best works with his father in mind, always hoping that some semblance of approval or, at the very least, appreciation, would be returned to him. Damian wraps his arms around himself, standing in the middle of his studio and trying to calm himself down. He wouldn't cry, not over something like this, and he didn't want to move from this spot until something made him.

Dick bounces. He'd been waffling about his feelings for a while, and finally decided to ask Damian out. He knocks on Damian's studio door, holding a small bouquet flowers behind his back. He smiles nervously and rocks on the balls of his feet.

Damian hears the knock, ignores it for a minute, then finally sighs, running a paint-stained hand through his hair and going to open the door. "What is it, I'm busy," He says, not even looking at whoever it is until the last syllable.

Dick blinks, and bites his lip. "Um, hi, Dami. I was gonna ask... are you okay?" He drops his plans, Damian looks horrible does he need a hug??

"No, Richard. I'm not- come in." He steps back as he opens the door, glancing back at where his phone is, still on the floor. "I'm fine, it's nothing."

Dick walks in, dropping the flowers on a counter and reaching out so he can sort of cup Damian's face. Except he doesn't actually touch Damian, because he looks really fragile and Dami should get to choose who can touch him when. He makes a soft worried cooing noise, and frowns. "It doesn't look like nothing. Tell me? Please? I might not be able to help all that much but talking about your feelings can help."

Damian shoves the door shut, still looking at the phone. "It's... fine. It's about the Gallery."

"What happened? You were really excited about it, earlier..." Dick makes a few more worried noises, practically aching to scoop Damian up in a hug.

"I spoke to my Father today, invited him to it- Ri- Dick," He glances up at him. "It's nothing, really. I should not be upset."

"Damian. If he said something that hurt you, it doesn't matter how small, it's okay to be upset about it. You know that, right? It's okay to be sad and hurt."

Damian hesitated. "Fine. He asked when I would be switching majors, and remarked that art would not get me anywhere."

Dick makes an affronted noise. "He doesn't know what he's talking about. Your paintings are beautiful. I'm so sorry he said that." Dick covers his mouth, biting his lip.

Damian sighs. "Well, that is an opinion, and my father has a history with art. What if he is correct? What if the magic in my paintings is imagined? My birds, what if they aren't..." He looks back at the phone. "What if?"

"Damian. Ask Jason if your birds are magical. I can tell you what he'd say. Ask Timmy. He might pretend, but he loves your art just as much as the rest of us. Your birds are beautiful, and you shouldn't have to deal with your dad criticizing them without looking at them properly. Okay?"

Damian took in a deep breath. "I. Should I? Ask them? I was confident in my abilities, but now I am unsure."

"If you wanna hear what they have to say, ask them. Go ahead. If you want the assurances and you need somebody other than me to give them, then go seek more."

Damian nodded, breathing slowly and staring at Dick now. "Why did you come by, again?"

"Oh, um. I had a question. It's dumb, doesn't really matter right now." Dick flaps his hand, fighting down a blush.

Damian is tempted to press, but then his phone buzzes on the floor.

Dick glances down, and picks it up. "Who is it?"

"I don't know, can't you read?" Damian asks.

Dick glances at the caller ID before answering. "Hello? This is C.U. Inthesack with Now and Later Sex hotline, how may I help you?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Dickie bird, where's the birdbrain I want to talk to?"

"He's having a crisis. Don't live up to my name, okay?" Dick smiles a little, and holds the phone away from his ear. "Hey Dami, do you wanna talk to Jaybird?"

Damian, busy face-palming at Dick's opening words, blinks. "What about?"  
Jason, having heard the reply, hums. "I'll just text him, Dickie, kay?"

"Sure thing, Jaybird" Dick hangs up, and hands the phone to Damian.

Damian blinks again. "Excuse me?"

"He's gonna text you. So I'm giving it to you so you can get his text." Dick smiles brightly.

Damian huffs, shaking his head as he reads the text he'd received as Dick spoke. "He was asking about plans we have for tomorrow. Now, where were we?"

"Um." Dick glances at the flowers still sitting on the counter.

Damian sees them for the first time, and blinks. "Grayson."

"Yes?" He fiddles with his bracelets, unsure what to do.

"What are those?"

"Flowers?"

"Why are they here? What did you do wrong?" Damian asks quickly, freaking out.

"N-nothing! Um. I just. Wanted to, uh. Askyououttodinner. And I though you might like them." Dick coughs.

Damian stares at him. "We eat dinner together all the time, why are the flowers necessary?"

"Um. Not a normal dinner. More of a Dinner Date." Dick scratches the back of his neck.

Damian blinks owlishly. "A date."

"...Yeah."

"With me."

"Yes."

"May we postpone this?" Damian asks, still tired and scared from his conversation with his father.

"Of course." Dick sighs. "Do you want any help? You've got a couple deadlines coming up, don't you?"

"Yes." Damian sighs. "I must complete and frame six more pieces by the day before the gallery, and my teacher wants another fifteen Mecha sketches by Monday."

"Okay. I'm guessing you're having issues. Can I help?"

"I have some kind of block, I'm completely out of ideas." Damian looks at the canvas he has set up in frustration.

"Okay. Then let's do something unrelated to what you're stuck on. Hey, wanna make a 3-D painting?"

"What, by layering the paint on? That would take forever to dry."

"Then we'll get a hairdryer and make it go faster. Get some blue paint, I'll get a hairdryer." He grins.

Damian groaned. "I do not want to use all of my blue paint, Grayson."

"We won't. Promise."

"But- oh, I don't even care anymore, I have sufficient funds to buy more."

Dick runs to his dorm, which he shares with Wally, to grab his hairdryer. Wally's out of town for the next couple months for family business. He skids back into Damian's studio, plugging in the hair dryer and pointing at the canvas. "Now paint something. Anything at all. But you can only use one color in this layer."

Damian makes a small pathetic noise, because he already had a mess of green on the canvas.

Dick sighs. "Come on, just do it. It'll be fun, I promise."

Damian takes a deep breath, then uses a dark blue to paint a flower. Which looks awful, considering he is only allowed one layer of paint.

"Okay. Now we just dry that..." Dick waves the hairdryer over the paint for a minute. "Now cover the whole thing in that same color."

Damian frowns, but does. He avoids the area of the flower, though, because he had already painted it, he has no need to paint over it.

"Now paint on top of the flower, after I dry this." He repeates the process. "You can use the same color or you can pick a new one."

Damian snatches up a slightly lighter blue immediately.

Dick hums, and dries the layer once Damian is done. "Now do the layer around the flower."

"Of that color?"

"If you want to."

"Does it have to be that color?"

"Not if you don't want it to be. Just remember, one color per layer."

Damian grabs the first blue, and paints over the first layer of blue.

Once he's finished, Dick dries it. "We're gonna have a bit of fun, and make our own paints, too. Grab some eggs, some food coloring, and we can crush some of the flower petals."

Damian stares at him. "Why?"

"Because you need to have some fun getting messy so we're going to make some paint. I'll get the flower petals and something to crush them with, you get eggs and food coloring."

Damian had to leave the studio to go grab them from the school store, because he hated eggs and had never wanted to smell them let alone use them to paint with, and because he also does not care for food coloring.

Dick had grabbed a pestle and mortar from Wally's room, it wasn't like the redhead would even know they'd gone missing. He sets to work choosing flower petals to crush into powder.

When Damian gets back, he stares at Dick in despair. "Why."

"We're making paint. It'll be fun. Come on, put the food coloring down, I put a bowl out for the eggs. Crack them and pour the yolk and stuff into the bowl, toss the shells into that trashcan."

Damian wrinkled his nose, but complied.

Once Damian was finished cracking the eggs and Dick had enough flower powder, he poured the powder into the liquid egg and grabbed a whisk he'd set out to mix them. "If you think the color should be more vivid add a bit of food coloring."

Damian hums, and adds some yellow and green to it.

Once it's mixed to Dick's liking, he dips a couple fingers into it and smears it on a napkin, to see how it looks on paper. He hums.

Damian watches, slightly disgusted.

Dick adds a bit more green, mixing it in before smearing a bit more on the napkin. Once it's a color he's satisfied with, he hands the bowl to Damian. "Paint on the flower or the background with this. I'm gonna wash my hand."

Damian grabs a new paintbrush, and starts painting little birds on the background. It does not work very well.

Dick comes back, humming bulletproof to himself. He grins, as Damian works.

When Damian's done. He looks over the canvas in disgust, then back at Dick.

"Now. Paint on top of the flower and the birds until they stick out from the background. You can use more than one color on the topmost layer." Dick grins, after he dries the birds.

Damian blinks. "Do I have to use the egg paint anymore?"

"Not if you don't want to. I can use it for something, later."

Damian shoves the bowl into Dick's hands. "Wash it. Remove it."

Dick snorts, but takes the bowl and drops it off in his dorm before running back to dry whatever layer Damian painted.

Damian had barely finished a layer of light blue on the birds by the time Dick had returned.

Dick dries it and sits down, holding the hairdryer and grinning a little. "Do you feel stressed anymore? Upset?"

"Annoyed at you for making me use egg in a piece. I had to touch them."

"But you're not upset about deadlines anymore, right? And now you've had time to think about ideas for other projects."

Damian blinks. "Huh."

"So maybe my idea worked and you should thank me. Because I've managed to think up a way to get you to relax without the use of narcotics or alcohol, or caffeine, which would've been Jaybird's and Timmers' suggestions."

Damian makes a small noncommittal noise. He would not object to any suggestion not involving eggs.

Dick rolls his eyes. He moves so he can give Damian a quick hug. "I wanted to ask you to a fancy dinner or something, but would you object to take-out? I'm hungry."

"I was hoping you meant take-out when you said dinner." Damian admitted.

"Okay. Do you want the shitty Chinese place, or the shitty Indian one?"

"What about the shitty Italian place?" Damian offers.

"Ooh, almost forgot that place. Do you have a specific order you like?" Dick asks, digging into his pocket for his phone.

"Not particularly? I like their garlic bread."

"Same. Is Chicken Parmesan okay? Or maybe Steak Tuscany?"

"Chicken Parmesan. Are we sharing? I'm not very hungry."

"Sure." Dick has the Italian place on speed dial. He places the order, an order of breadsticks and chicken parmesan to be delivered to the college as soon as possible. He has icecream and sodas in his dorm, so it's not like they need any drinks.

"Are we eating in your dorm? It still stinks in here."

"Excuse you. Wally and I cleaned it just before he left for Central City. Rude." Dick huffs.

"No- I said it stinks in here. I hate eggs, Grayson."

"C'mon, we can eat in my dorm. I'll move the eggs to Wally's room or something if that'll make you feel better."

"It only stinks in here because we used them." Damian stares at him.

"Sshhh. It's okay. C'mon, lets go to my dorm. Come." Dick grabs the remaining flowers and herds Damian to his dorm.


	2. i am so sorry we stopped halfway through the porn and probably arent gonna finish it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is not finished and its also a lil trashy forgive us

Jason had gone to Dick with a bottle of Smirnoff and all of his relationship woes- which were mostly just him lamenting his feelings of inadequacy concerning Tim's best friend Stephanie. He's currently got two sips of alcohol left, and is staring at Dick intensely, his drunken mind seriously considering stopping the babbling to act off everything that he knows Tim feels too. But, then again, if he did anything, he'd have to tell Tim first. Or invite Tim. He blinks, and leans in and kisses Dick softly.

Dick had been listening, and he'd had about half a glass of the alcohol Jason had brought, and was sort of having a hard time concentrating on anything but Jason's lips. He pauses, when he registers Jason's mouth on his own, before leaning into it with a sigh.

Jason smiles a little, putting his hand on Dick's cheek before he pulls back. "Can I text Timmy?"

Dick blinks, and curses. He nods, trying to get his phone. He ends up accidentally flinging it across the room, making it shatter against the wall.

Jason winces, then reaches for his phone. Then he pauses. "Wait. Shit. Fuck. I left my phone with Timmy. Fuck, Dickie, what do I do?"

"Shit. Shit. Um."

"Uh- uh- you got a house phone? A roommate?"

"Wally's in Central City for uh. At least another week. We don't have a landline."

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

"Shit."

Jason kisses Dick again, still mumbling curses.

Dick hums into the kiss, leaning into Jason. He mumbles shit again before deciding to deal with consequences later.

Jason leaned back, pulling Dick down with him.

Dick hums, tangling his fingers in Jason's hair.

Jason groans, rolling his hips up into Dick.

Dick whines. He tugs at Jason's shirt, making a pathetic noise.

Jason reaches down, groping at Dick's sides, then pulling off Dick's shirt- which, well, it isn't what he wanted, but it helps. Plus Jason is wearing a button up, and the moment Dick remembers that, he can undo the buttons.

Dick manages to get his head tangled in his own shirt and simultaneously unbutton four of the buttons on Jason's. He could not tell you how if he tried.

Jason undid the remaining buttons before working on pulling Dick out of his shirt, but only manages to free his head from the tangled mass on his shoulders. And Jason decides to say fuck it, and kisses him again.

Dick also decides getting out of his shirt is for later, when one of them is more sober. He kisses back, hands roaming across Jason's chest.

Jason reaches down and squeezes Dick's hip, pulling back to mouth at his jaw and try to breathe because he's drunk, not stupid.

Dick pants, he'd forgotten breathing was important. He sits still for a minute, catching his breath.

Jason takes a deep breath, and then kisses Dick's jaw again.

Dick leans his head back so Jason has better access. He also lets his hands wander, because, well, he likes touching.

Jason lets his nails skim up and down Dick's back, then he kisses further down his jaw.

Dick hums, and drags his nails across Jason's hip.

Jason gasps, then retaliates by nipping at Dick's jaw.

Dick whines. He digs his nails into Jason's hips.

Jason whines back mockingly before pulling back. "Bed or couch? You got condoms?"

"Bed. Bedroom. Top drawer."

"You go, get ready, I'll get the aspirin and water." Jason pushed at Dick's chest.

Dick does. He runs to his room, grabbing a condom, lube, dropping the blankets and sheets off the bed to make room for them.

Jason grabs a bunch of bottles of water and a handful of aspirin, and when he gets back to the room he dumps it all on the desk before chugging a bottle and kicking off his jeans and thumbing the hem of his boxers.

Dick is in his boxers. "Do you wanna top or...?"

Jason looks Dick over. "Eh? What do you want, Dickie?"

Dick makes a confused non-committal noise. He shrugs helplessly.

Jason grabs an aspirin. "Flip a pill? Words, I top, blank, you top?" He offers.

"Sure."

Jason flips it, fumbles, watches it fall onto the desk, blank side up. "You it is. Be gentle, Dickie? Been a while since I've taken it, you know?"

Dick nods. He smiles. "I haven't topped in a while, but I'll be gentle. Of course."

Jason shrugged his button up the rest of the way off, and brought the water and aspirin to the bedside table before pressing a light kiss to Dick's jaw.

Dick hums, head lolling back to expose his throat. He sets the lube and condom onto the dresser.

Jason kneels on the bed, one hand on the mattress and the other on Dick's shoulder, and starts mouthing at his neck.

Dick hums. He runs his fingers over Jason's hips, humming.

Jason hummed back, then nipped at the spot on Dick's throat.

Dick gasps, and digs barely-there nails into Jason's hip.


End file.
